


The Girl and His Lord

by Etnoe



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: During Canon, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ysengrin watches Coyote and the human girl walk away until they disappear from sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl and His Lord

**Author's Note:**

> A 100-word drabble, set during Chapter 26: The Old Dog's Tricks; after [page 684](http://www.gunnerkrigg.com/?p=684) in particular.

* * *

  
Ysengrin watched the girl and his lord until his overeager roots tried to grow into the earth.

He didn't feel weak as he turned, he did not, however part of him trembled. It was because that human had seen him eat, and he'd gone from fury that demanded the hot, salt give of her throat ... to having her pressing against him, pained in almost animal solidarity.

Was he intended to tolerate an enemy now? No - tolerance might mean he wouldn't deserve to know what Coyote had intended tonight...

He didn't wonder if he'd ever deserved to know, he did not.


End file.
